Sudden Encounter
by 41 Summer Days
Summary: Kaoru's old friend, who had gone to Canada 10 years ago, suddenly returned. More surprisingly, he is a member of a world-famous band, and when Kaoru realised her feeling s for him it was almost too late. Would he feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is a small note: I don't own Kaoru, or her friends, just some individual characters here are my own. And it's not gonna have a happy ending. And there is some bad language

Chapter 1: The Stranger's help and a Surprise reunion

The Powerpuff Girls had to fight Mojo that afternoon, in the middle of their History class. Mr. Kyosuke was not happy with that, but who cared anyway. The girls were having a tough time: the mad monkey had created a Supreme Mojobot with some massive bladed arms, making it look like a four-armed monster. It chopped down one tree and unluckily, it fell on Butercup's leg and pinned her to the ground

-Ah ha ha.! Goodbye you girl!-Mojo laughed madly, preparing to strike a blade on the green powerpuff. Butercup closed her eyes, waiting for her fate. She could not free herself, even with Blossoms and Bubble's help.

Sudeenly, a black werewolf charged at the Mojobot's arm and managed to bite if off. The stranger wore a sparkly pauldrons and a torn pair of jeans. Funnily, on the left side of his head there was a streak of red fur, which was not very common.

-What do you want, wolf?I'm going to cut ya into pieces.

-Like hell you are. You never can do it.-The werewolf laughed like hell,his claws glimmered in the bright sun ray-No one can.

All of a sudden, he pounced on the robot: "Try this, and this, and that too". He tackled the Mojobot and punched repeatedly on the girls stood watching the , the werewolf threw Mojo and his robot far away, as if he had just pitched a baseball.

-Thanks a lot for your help-Blossom said gratefully.

-Really-Butercup added-If not for yourhelp, I wouldn't be alive.

The werewolf said coldly: "You're welcomed. Be careful", then he disappeared into the forest.

Kaoru came home after transforming back from her Powerpuff form without anyone around. Dai was in his dorm, Shou went to a party and her parents were at a conference, so she was home alone. Though her mom had told her to clean up the mess in her room, she sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on instead. In the middle of "Boulevard of Broken Dreams", the doorbell rang.

At the door there stood a young man she had never seen before. He had an American's face but his eyes were had a messy black hair and a red highlight. "Hi! Is this the Matsubaras'?"-he asked politely in an also American accent.

-Yes is it. Who are you?

He said nothing, but showed Kaoru a picture. Kaoru stared at him, then the picture, then at him again. She had remembered.

-You are Watanabe Sakazuki, aren't you?

He nodded: "Yes, it's me. And you are Kaoru, right?"

- Sakazuki, you're back. Come on in.

They came in the apartment. Kaoru joked: "Wow, you've changed so much".He smile "But you are still the same, for the last ten years"

Sakazuki Watanabe was Kaoru's childhood friend though he was 5 years older. He protected her once against the bullies in the park when she was 3. Then 4 years later, the small Watanabe lost his parents in a car crash, and his uncle in Canada brought him to Ontario and raised him lost touch since then, and now he return back in Japan. They talked about the last ten years:

How's life in Canada?

Oh great. I live in Ajax, Ontario and have a good life. How's yours?

Nothing much.

They talked until his phone rang. He answered it, and excused himself after finishing the call: "My friend called. He said dinner is ready, and if I don't be back in 30 minutes, I'll have to suffer starvation. So, see ya."

- By the way, I haven't seen your luggages yet. Have you got an accomdation yet? I think my parents can let you stay.

- It's okay. I have our tourbus.

- Wait. What do you mean by "our tourbus?"

- Oh, I forgot telling you, I'm back here for business, it's apart of our tour.

- Why do you keep saying "our"? Is there something that I didn't know?

- Yes. Indeed, I quited college to pursue my music career. I'm in the band Industry. And the one who called me was Plumber. You know him, don't you? In the band I'm Welder, lead singer and rhythm guitarist. We're having a world tour.

- Wow, no one told me that.

- No. Actually, everybody thought I'm American. You see, I don't have Japanese accent anymore. In fact, that makes success. Hah! Don't tell anyone, will ya? We're having a concert at Tokyo Grand Stadium, are you coming?

- Yeah, of course. A friend of mine is a great fan of yours,so…

- OK, I'll give you… Oh no, I don't bring invitations with me- He said, ransack his pocket. Ok, so I guess I have to bring those invitations with me til we meet again. How many people you are going to bring?

- About five.

- Ok then. See you later- said Sakazuki, as he headed to the door


	2. Chapter 2

Hah! I came to the second chapter 4 minutes after uploading the first one. Fast, hah? Well, I forgot telling you something: the boys name. So I guess I will add them in later.

Chapter 2: Sudden Encounter

The next day, Kaoru's class had a fieldtrip to… Tokyo Historic Museum, in preparation for the upcoming test. When they came to the section of Edo Era, half of the class was about to fall asleep, because Mr. Kyosuke's super boring lecture. Kaoru could hardly bear it anymore, she hoped some monster would cause trouble so she could get out of here instantly. Suddenly Mr. Kyosuke stopped his lecture: "Excuse me, Ms. Matsubara, are you listening?"

Oh yes Mr. Kyosuke, I'm listening very attentively

- That's good. Because you are going to make a report a bout the Edo Era, each of you. Now the whole class will divide into small groups with three students each. Go! What are you waiting for?

As usual, Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako would make a group. They both studied the tools of people in Edo Era and bad-mouthed Mr. Kyosuke at the same time. When Kaoru glanced around she saw Sakazuki and his band were at the section of Samurai armors, so she ran to him: "Hi, Sakazuki". He was a bit surprised, but at least he politely greeted her back: "Oh, hi!" Momoko was shocked: "Kaoru, you know Sakazuki-sempai?"

- Uh huh, I've known her for years- He said as if it was no big deal, shrugging. Then Takeshi( Butch), Akira( Brick) and Hiroshi( Boomer) ran to where they were standing. Akira was very surprised to know that Kaoru had acquaintance with a famous person, he asked Sakazuki many things that the others had to tell him to shut up. Sakazuki took out 6 concert tickets and gave them to the excited fans. After making sure that her friend had gone, Kaoru joked: " You know? It is possible that you may become more popular than Super Junior." Sakazuki just smiled. He introduced her to the band

- Well, since you are my friend, Kaoru, I think that you should get to know my… other friends too- He pointed at the guy who wore vintage jeans stood just right next to him- This is Gerald Vineyard, other known as Engineer. He plays drums. The one with blond hair and the book in his hand is Adam Ranger Pritchard a.k.a Plumber the bassist. And the last one- He pointed at the guy in a leather jacket- He is Mechanic, but his full name is Matthew Johnson, playing lead guitar- As he finished the statement each member shook Kaoru's hand.

- But what the hell you guys are doing here?

- We are supposed to practice but Engineer insisted on going to the museum. He just loves museums. But this is also a chance for us to know more about Japanese history- Mechanic said in a matter-of-factly voice- But honestly, through Welder's lecture, it doesn't seem to get interesting much. As a result, Mechanic received a sharp glare from Sakazuki.

- Ok, but time is out. We had better go back and rehearse- Plumber said, as he looked at his watch- See you tomorrow Kaoru. Sorry, our manager will go berserk if we're late

- I see. So you guys better go now.

As the band got on the bus, Engineer asked Sakazuki:

- How is that Kaoru to you? Is she a friend of your

- You idiot. Welder had already told us before when in Berlin, remember?- Mechanic jumped in the conversation- Right Welder?

But Sakazuki just stared outside: " She is no mere friend". He shook his head.

Finally, chapter 2 is !

Pls Read n' Review


End file.
